The Party
by Deanssirius
Summary: Based on a true story, a group of friends experience a crazy party and the weekend that followed. What could possibly go wrong when one virgin, one self named bad girl, and one newly single girl go to the biggest party of the year? Names have been changed. I do not recommend anyone try this at home.
1. chapter 1

Click clack. The clock inches slowly. Staring out the window at bushes slightly swaying in the late spring breeze. Not even the teachers can focus as summer calls.

"Josie," whispered Clair. A note slid on her desk. Glancing up at the teacher, she unfurled it in her lap under the desk. She didn't need detention on Friday.

Party at the farm. Think you can make it? It's for HIS birthday. :p

Josie quickly scrawled a quick yes on the page. Folding it up, she eyed her teacher before handing it back. Clair grinned. "This is going to be epic."

"It'll be okay."

"We need to make you hot," Clair whispered.

"Young lady is there anything you need to share with the class?"

"No sir," Clair said smirking.

Josie felt her cheeks burn and looked down. The last thing she wanted was everyone to know she liked HIM. She couldn't help but daydream of the one time he talked to her. He called her the wrong name and asked to borough a dollar. It was humiliating but she couldn't forget how cute he was.

"Hey dweeb, class is over," said the jerk with bad BO. Josie slings her bag on her shoulder and hurries out the door.

"Why did you leave me?"

"I thought you were behind me." She kept walking. "You should come to my house before the party? My mom will be working nights tonight. I'll let you borough some stuff so you be hot."

"Yeah, sure. I don't know about looking hot part."

"Josie if you wore some make up and something sexy, half the guys in school would be drooling. Begging you for a date," she giggled. "Josie would you go out with me. I'll be your slave," she imitated a boy.

"I knew you hoes were dating."

"Fuck you Cassie. Go suck a dick," Clair said without missing a beat. Josie flipped the bird.

"Nasty. What would your mom say?" Cassie called back.

"At least I didn't blow the baseball team," cackled Josie as they walked out into the court yard. "So what's Tiff doing?"

"College shit. She visits on the weekend but I don't know. I'm not a fan of long distance. I trust her but it's hard when there are so many hot chicks in college. Like she could sleep with her roommate and I would never know."

"So could you. Well, maybe not her roommate. But you could cheat too."

"That would be some shit if I was fucking my girlfriend's roommate. Lets hoe you up. We don't want to disappoint Cassie." Clair jingles her car keys as Josie howled with laughter. "Let's see what shitty healthy casserole my mom left. I gets she's a nurse but damn some of that food is so bad."

"I can't wait. Should I have pizza on speed dial?"

"When you get a j. O. B."

"Shitty casserole it is."

Clair's family wasn't dead broke but they didn't have extra and it showed in the house. Clean but old. Clair's room still had glittery decorations from when she was little. Sure enough her mom had made a carb free chicken parmesan casserole with a bunch of broccoli. MTV played in the background as the two girls warmed the unwanted meal.

"I'm eating it with a slice of bread because I can't stand low carb bullshit. Mom gained 3 lbs and we get broccoli."

"Why did she make so much? It's a whole pan for 2 people. Does she know when I come over?" Josie said taking a bite. "It's not too bad."

"It's shit. But-" she stopped as her phone rang. "Robert is dropping Bianca off. She's going to help me get you hot."

"Thanks. I'm a project needing 2 experts," Josie joked nervously.

"No girl. Not even-"

"Hey hoes. What yall up to?" Bianca strolled in. "Eating some shit it looks like."

"All day everyday. I'm going to raid my closet to get Josie hot to see Tyler," Clair winked suggestively. "Want to help."

"I'm not- I don't need-" Josie sputtered.

"I've always wanted to do your hair. Get it out of a bun. You could have Repunzule hidden under that soccer mom bun."

"Okay. Wow, Just don't ruin my hair," Josie said picking her fingers. All three girls walked to the bathroom, Clair dragging a kitchen stool.

Clair's mom was vain. She dieted hardcore, did Pilates, and collected makeup and hair products like they were going out of style. Her bathroom closet was like a sephora. Clair grabbed products like an expert as Josie climbed on the stool. Bianca pulled Josie's hair out of the bun and straight brown hair fell to her shoulder blades.

"Hey, you know Stephen said to Rebecca that Tyler has a huge penis," Bianca said casually. Josie choked on her soda and cleared her throat.

"I don't need to know that," Josie gasped. She coughed again.

"You will if you want to get with him," said Clair. "Not the best for your first time but you probably can make it work."

"Anything is a dildo if you try hard enough," Bianca squawked. Clair laughed and Josie groaned. "So who is getting your booze?"

"Wait, we have to get them ourself? What happened to Robert's cousin in College? This sucks," Clair pouted.

"We're going to have to find someone to buy it," Josie said determined.


	2. 2

"Umm... Okay," said Bianca. "I mean, you don't have to drink."

"I didn't lie to my parents and say I was going to an overnight band trip for me to not do anything. I need to at least make it worth it," said Josie straining against Bianca pulling her hair.

"Sorry. Wait, you did what? Why didn't you just say you were staying at a friend's house? What if your mom mentions it at something at school?" Bianca asked as she curled Josie's hair.

"My mom? At school? That's funny. She could care less about how I am at school. As long as she doesn't have to hear about it, it's fine. But if she finds out I see any boys after school she would beat my ass."

"Parents, man. My mom gave me condoms the other day. I'm gay. What would I put a condom on?" Added Clair. "You're cool with color right?"

"What did you do? I don't look like a drag queen do I?" Josie said trying to strain to see without her glasses.

"I'm not that gay. You look great. Just some red, some purple. An orange cross on each eye cuz you a virgin," she joked.

"Wha?" Jose tried to get up off the stool.

"I'm kidding. I gave you Smokey eyes and hot red lips. Tyler will be falling all over you. Or he's gay. Which is fine but you know." Clair pulled out a mirror. She had done a good job, Josie had to admit. And Bianca had given her nice beachy waves that probably wouldn't last more than an hour but looked good now.

"Hey, speaking of Smokey, Harry is coming over with some stuff. In case you would rather get high over drunk. Since nobody can buy booze anyways," Bianca said typing on her phone. "We need to take a selfie and put it on Josie's Facebook because you are hot and the world needs to see."

"Why is Harry coming here? He's fucking creepy," Clair whined.

"I'm here and he has stuff for me. It'll just be a minute."

"I'll put away the silver," Clair sad dryly. "My mom would kill me if she knew a drug dealer came in the house."

"He does it on the side. It's not a big deal," Bianca said.

"Does he still do you on the side?" Clair snarked. The doorbell rang.

"He's here. I'll be back."

Clair and Josie began cleaning up the makeup and hair products in the bathroom. Bianca walked in the room with Harry. The guy was very creepy. A white guy with corn rows and star face tattoos on his cheeks. He was only 20 but walked with a limp that rumor said was due to bad drugs. Clair visibly stiffened as he walked in.

"Damn, girl. Yall got her hot as hell," he said staring at Josie. She turned red and wanted to sink into the floor. The last thing she wanted was his attention. Her phone rang as a saving grace. She quickly left the bathroom. He sat on the stool and pulled out a cigarette and lighter.

"Not in the house," said Clair quickly.

"Oh my bad. Okay. So I've got this for you," he said, handing over a small baggy of weed to Bianca. "Tell Robert I said hi. Clair, I've got more and other shit if you want something. I've got some pills, some snow, and this thing," he said pulling out a small needleless syringe like they use to give babies medicine filled with a dark brown liquid. "This shit will get you high as a kite and won't show up on a drug test."

"I'm okay," Clair said uncomfortably. Harry's phone rang and he threw up a peace sign and left while answering it. "I hope weed is worth knowing him."

"It is. You want to smoke before the party, incase you don't get any booze?" Bianca said already pulling out papers.

"Not in here. In the garage."

Both girls walked out to the garage, waving to Josie as they walked out. 2 minutes later Josie came in the garage looking accomplished.

"You won't believe this shit. So Darby is grounded because she got caught sneaking out again. She couldn't make it but she did know someone who could buy us booze. Her college boyfriend that she got in trouble seeing. So it should be delivered in the next hour," she said grinning.

"No shit? That's awesome," said Bianca.

"This bitch!" Exclaimed Clair. "She said she was home sick. Look at this Hoe."

She shoved the phone out. A picture of Tiff licking the side of another girl's face at a party stared back incriminatingly. She scrolled to the next picture and it was of Tiff French kissing the same girl.

"Holy crap."

"I'm calling this bitch and letting her know it's over. She can hoe around on her own time," Clair said taking a huge drag and dialing Tiff. "Hey hoe. Its over. Yeah I saw your Facebook. She tagged you. Forget you too. Don't bother calling me back. Get tested too. You need it," Clair said angrily. She took another huge drag on the joint before passing it on. "I'm getting fucked up tonight."

Josie and Bianca look at each other knowingly. This night was going to be nuts.

Twenty minute later a college aged guy in a white single cab truck pulled up.

"Hey, did anybody need some drinks?" He said flashing a perfect smile. He pulled out 2 paper bags and a black plastic bag of alcohol. "That is going to be 30 bucks." Bianca pulled out a 20 and Josie a ten. Clair grabbed the drinks. "Don't have too much fun now," he said before speeding off. The girls quickly walked back inside.

Josie's phone rang and she wrote a text back. It rang again. "Holy crap. He used a fake ID."

"What?"

"He's not 21 and Darcy was checking on him. That's crazy as hell. It was his first time buying too," Josie explained.

"Wow. I get the feeling this night is going to be fucking crazy. Let's see what he bought and find you some clothes," Bianca said.


End file.
